


A Thousand Apologies

by fanyuch



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanyuch/pseuds/fanyuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他一直以為控制宇宙的是規律、是邏輯，但是實際上，隱藏在這個世間背後真正的主宰，是非理性的力量，是無視現實、無視證據，而能一概包容的能力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Apologies

第一封信抵達佛羅倫斯的時候，他正處於極端緊張亢奮的狀態，思路無比清晰。筆跡是他所熟悉的，使用的是白廳的信封與信紙。他的哥哥沒有使用一般的郵政系統，而是利用從英國到義大利的特務，將信件送到他的手上。

_我已經按照你的要求處理好了。請速戰速決，我想你不會希望知道夏洛克．福爾摩斯的死亡對那人造成多大的傷害。_

他原本熱切期待眼前冒險與挑戰的心情，瞬間被澆了一盆冷水。他知道自己對不起華生，知道不該對自己的摯友隱瞞如此重大的事情，但是他不需要任何人的譴責！難道連麥考夫都認為他內心絲毫不感愧疚、沒有一絲悔恨嗎？

接下來的兩個晚上，他輾轉難眠，不是為了籌劃接下來的旅程，而是思念著他無法回去的倫敦。

下一封信，裡面只有一張照片。是他的墓碑，上面寫著：夏洛克‧福爾摩斯（1854~1891），摯愛的兄弟與忠實的好友。

是的，這真是一大諷刺。

***  

在接下來的旅途中，來自倫敦的消息並不多。麥考夫並不是一個富於感性的兄長，即使他知道自己的弟弟渴望得到任何與他的醫生有關的一紙一字，但理性的福爾摩斯們都明白，除非必要，沒有消息才是最好的消息。 

即使如此，他還是藉著各種管道，知道雷斯垂德偶爾會邀請華生參與蘇格蘭場法醫相驗的工作，也知道麥考夫背著他，私自介紹許多有權勢地位的病患給華生，想要用工作上的成就轉移華生的哀痛。

從這些細節旁敲側擊，他知道他們都在擔心他的好醫生。

 但是他無法確知的是，自己究竟對華生造成多少傷害。

他只能隨身攜帶著五月七日那天的路透社訊息，不斷提醒自己，莫里亞提還有其他黨羽，而他，也還有屬不清的敵人躲在暗處，伺機而動。

 

為了華生，為了他與他甜蜜可愛的妻子和溫暖平實的家庭生活，保持距離是他唯一能做的。

***

十二歲的時候，他與哥哥發明了某種加密語言系統。所以當這封電報也以這種方式出現的時候，他沒有任何解碼障礙。

 

_他為你舉辦哀悼紀念會。一年過去了，我親愛的弟弟。_

 

他每一個字都看得懂，但是，他卻希望自己甚麼也看不見。

***

剛抵達嚴寒的北歐時，福爾摩斯生了一場重病，

或許是旅途奔波，加上水土不服，總之，在毫無預警的狀況之下，他長期累積的疲憊在此時一次爆發。

他整整在床上昏睡了三天，甚至還出現各種幻視、幻聽，以為自己回到了倫敦，以為他還坐在熟悉的扶手椅內，與他親愛的醫生抽著菸斗閒聊。

直到旅館的雇員發現情況不對，前來查看，他才終於集結所剩不多的氣力吩咐旅館的人為他發電報，通知他與這世界唯一的牽繫。 

_所有案件檔案與我的小提琴贈與約翰華生醫生，其餘財產歸於房東哈德森太太，並致上我或許存在的靈魂與情感予你，因為它們只剩下這個歸屬。_

最後一句話顯得絕望，但這確實是他在病中的感受。

對華生而言，他早就已經隨著萊辛巴赫瀑布的急湍落入萬丈深淵，他沒有再死一次的資格，沒有再次展現自己情感的機會。

這樣也好，他想，如果他就這樣結束了生命，他和華生就不必面對欺騙與被欺騙的困境，不會使得這場悲劇顯得更加可笑。 

遺憾的是，在旅館主人的關懷與幫助之下，他終究是逐漸恢復了健康。然而內心的抑鬱與負疚感始終糾纏著他，直到他接到麥考夫的下一封電報，對他在病中發狂的前一封電報不置一語，只寫著：

_瑪莉．華生罹患慢性阻塞性肺疾，已確診。你的醫生將會需要你。_

他的床前沒有治療他的好華生，瑪莉的床前卻有著對她的疾病束手無策的醫生丈夫。

盯著天花板，他彷彿又見到華生如矢車菊般的藍色眼睛。對著瑪莉微笑，對著他微笑。

他知道總有一天華生會需要自己來治療失去瑪莉的哀痛，來填補內心失去的那個空洞。

在那天到來之前，福爾摩斯都會謹慎、小心，盡己所能在未來成為華生的藥。

***

福爾摩斯詐死兩年半之後，華生終於發表了關於福爾摩斯之死的詳情。

那是個十二月的冬日清晨，即將離開波斯的福爾摩斯收到一份從倫敦寄來的剪報，沒有任何附註。

他迅速地讀完一遍，便不忍再看。他的內心撕裂成兩個部分，一部分對自己的計謀得逞感到得意，他知道自這篇發表之後，任何人對於他的死亡都不會再有疑問，他很快、很快就可以開始回歸倫敦的計畫了；但同時華生在文章中真摯而哀痛的話語也使得他心痛不已，因為他知道，這些承載著憂傷的話語全都奠基在謊言之上。

雖然他的好華生多次提到自己是個沒有情感只有邏輯、理性的機器，但在他內心深處，仍然有一個部份，是保留給他所珍惜的人們。

華生在文中懇切而充滿思念，對福爾摩斯而言，反而讓他再次踏入倫敦的腳步躊躇。他擔憂再次見到華生的時候，華生的震驚和憤怒，會使得他無法原諒自己的背叛。

他不知道假如當初伴隨摯友的思念與崇慕葬在冰涼的水墓之下，會不會是更幸福的結局。

***

兩個多月後，他在法國收到麥考夫的親筆信函。內容全不似過往的冷靜與詭秘，而帶著一絲急切。

 

_請速回倫敦。_

_上周二華生夫人的葬禮結束之後，醫生曾來拜訪我。他在我面前提起你的名字，這是這兩年多來他第一次談起你。我確信過去他是出於體貼，而從不曾在我面前提到我已過世的手足，以免招致我的憂傷。_

_但他現在孑然一身，無人傾訴，終於忍不住重新談起你來。要我偽造不存在的哀痛實在違反我的本性，也令我極不自在，因此這次談話非常簡短。_

_他比任何時候都需要你的陪伴。_

_請盡速啟程，莫要耽擱以致追悔不及。_

　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 _M.H_

 

看完這封信，他內心紛亂，當下毫不猶豫就收拾行裝回到了倫敦。

 ***

但是，他卻沒有立刻回到華生身邊。

 

倫敦聞起來如此熟悉，每一家麵包店、燻肉舖，甚至是某個街角特有的香菸味都一模一樣，他把自己埋在大衣當中，埋在人群當中。

他潛伏在倫敦，等待了三個禮拜，直到案件發生。

他不能說自己對那位可憐的年輕人沒有絲毫同情，但是多虧了這個死亡案件，使他找到理由，鼓起勇氣去面對闊別已久的貝克街與約翰．華生。

 

在他回到倫敦以前，他以為一切都沒有改變。

但現在想來，簡直不敢相信自己這樣的揣測有多傻。

他的華生依舊晏起，仍然喜歡果醬，笑著的眼睛瞇成彎彎的兩道弧。

但是華生睜眼看到窗外的陽光，卻仍然賴在床上，是因為對生命不再期待。

喜歡果醬，但再也不放任自己享受甜蜜的滋味。

瞇起眼睛，卻已經忘記如何微笑，而只在適當的時候禮貌性地扯動嘴角，模仿當初那個溫柔的笑容。

 

他曾經取笑華生，婚後的幸福生活讓他胖了七磅，看起來容光煥發，但是現在眼前所站著的男人，比初識時更瘦弱更疲憊，只剩下約翰．華生的影子而已。

他隨身攜帶、珍惜著那些美好時光，從不曾當作是儲放在過去記憶裡的收藏品。總想著當他回來的那一天，要把一切都黏合回去，沒有瑪莉，只有他的好華生與他一起生活在貝克街的公寓中。 

但是他，夏洛克‧福爾摩斯，與時間之神聯手，完成了整個阿富汗戰爭都沒有完成的事情。  


恐怕他已經用任性而自以為是的謊言摧毀了他的摯友。

 

他以過度戲劇化的方式重新出現在華生面前。

這是他能想到最能隱藏自己懦弱的方式，打算利用對方還來不及反應的瞬間，將所有真相一次攤在陽光下。

但是他沒有考慮到華生早已飽受摧殘的精神和健康，所以他無比驚訝地看著好友在他的面前昏了過去，原本伸出的雙手，反而成了避免對方腦袋直擊地板的緩衝。

 

睜開有些過於明亮的雙眼，華生除了埋怨自己對他的信任比不上對親兄弟之外，完全是滿懷著熱情迎接他的回歸，甚至在他尋求協助的時候，應允得毫不遲疑。 

能夠親眼見到老友開懷大笑，眼神如此明亮愉快，他也終於可以卸下內心的重擔，好好睡上一覺。雖然華生慷慨出借自己的寢室，但就算是診療間的病床，只要在華生身邊，也勝過任何地方。 

即使逐漸陷入夢境，他耳中還迴響著華生爽朗的回答，「只要你開口，無論是任何時間、任何地點，我都願意。」

***

自那之後，所有的事情都順利得像是做夢一樣。

 

當他提出一同回到貝克街居住的邀請時，華生二話不說就將住家與診所轉手（但是對於幕後買主實際上是福爾摩斯這點，毫不知情），從容不迫地重拾過往的單身漢生活。 

擺脫了空蕩蕩的宅子和傭人，華生的負擔也減輕許多，他的面容也不再浮現過度疲憊的樣子，或是哀傷，空洞的眼神。

 

而福爾摩斯也對於終於能重新行走於倫敦感到暢快而適意。他屬於這個城市，倫敦彷彿是他的母親、他俏皮而靈巧的玩伴、是他唯一能夠自由呼吸的地方──即使在他離開的三年裡，空氣品質不斷惡化，但是他仍然喜愛這裡的氛圍。

  

「你知道，在你離開的日子裡，倫敦的每一個角落，都會令我憶起你。」一天晚餐過後，兩人坐在各自最喜歡的扶手椅裡，華生若有所思地這麼說。

 _即使遠達西藏，即使走過波斯，在這世界的任何角落我都想著你_ ，他想這麼回答，卻只淡淡地說，「我們確實走過不少地方。」

 

「而我走到任何地方，都會有人對我提起你，」華生帶著靦腆的微笑繼續說，「在那段日子裡，我寫你在藍石榴案中的寬宏大量；寫你對付致命毒蛇的英勇行為；即使面對波西米亞的王室貴族，仍然不卑不亢。我寫你的智慧過人，寫你機智靈巧，寫你擁有崇高的品德和惱人的天性。我努力寫著，盡可能詳實描繪我記憶中的你，彷彿藉由這些文字，就能將你帶回我的身邊。」

福爾摩斯只能愣愣看著眼前的摯友。

「而你也真的回來了，」華生低下頭，眨了眨眼睛，像是強忍著淚水。

 

「那麼，你一定要寫我是個多麼糟糕的朋友，竟然讓你久候三年，」他嚥下喉頭的哽咽，放下手中的煙斗，輕輕說道。

華生搖了搖頭，「我原本以為，是我會讓你久候。」他說完這句話，就重歸沉默，彷彿覺得自己說得太多，有些不好意思了。

 

但這個結論，卻讓福爾摩斯彷彿遭雷電擊中，僵坐在椅子中，血色盡失。他想起麥考夫寄到巴黎的那封信；他想起剛回到倫敦時，從遠處觀察到的那個華生；他想起他口中說的「任何時間、任何地點」。

 _莫要耽擱，以致追悔不及。_  

 

如果他晚了，華生是否就會追隨虛幻的謊言，在死亡的那一頭尋找不存在的福爾摩斯呢？冷汗浸透了他的襯衫，他忍不住顫抖起來。

他看著被哈德森太太一天一天餵養，逐漸恢復健康氣色的好醫生。在過去一千多個日子裡，他用文字、用生命去哀悼自己，而自己卻無以為報。

 

如果晚了呢？

他忍不住站起身來，走向華生，執起那雙醫者的手恭敬地貼著自己的額上，跪倒在他的面前。

他希望自己腦中的思緒，內心的激動，能夠透過如此微小的接觸傳達給對方。此舉卻讓原本安靜下來的華生擔憂。

「福爾摩斯，你怎麼了嗎？」他曾經見過福爾摩斯因為客戶遇害而憂傷負疚，見過他收到父親死亡的電報而哀働流淚，但他從未見過福爾摩斯如此反常，如此脆弱恐懼的樣子。

「我親愛的華生，我虧欠你的，不是一千個道歉能夠彌補，」福爾摩斯低著頭，避開那雙藍色的眼睛，「我不敢請求你的原諒，只希望你能夠了解，你對我的哀悼有多深，我對你的思念就有多深。」

「福爾摩斯，你不必這樣，」華生有點慌張，想要抽回手，安慰眼前這個向來冷淡自持的男人，「我完全可以了解你的考量。從我見到你出現在我眼前那一刻起，我就原諒你了。」

 

「換作是我，也會做相同的選擇，」他有些遲疑地摸了摸那柔順的黑色頭髮，「假如我有像你一樣的才智，能夠看清全局。」

福爾摩斯終於抬起頭來，看著華生溫柔寬厚的面容。他向來以為自己是兩人之中比較敏銳，比較有智慧的那個，但是華生以他的人生歷練，以他仁慈的天性看顧自己。

他一直以為控制宇宙的是規律、是邏輯，但是實際上，隱藏在這個世間背後真正的主宰，是非理性的力量，是無視現實、無視證據，而能一概包容的能力。

 

「所以你知道……?」他沒有辦法追問下去，他是如此懦弱，不敢袒露自己的真心。

「是的，我知道你愛我。不，我不知道你還活著，」華生扶著他的手肘，讓他站了起來，「噢，請原諒我的駑鈍，我不知道你要問的是哪一個問題。」

「你選擇隱瞞，不是因為我不為你所愛，也不是因為你不信任我，」他接著說，「而是因為你精確預估了我的能力，即使我自己無法做到這點。」

「我低估了你，」福爾摩斯急急忙忙更正，「我不只應該信任你，更應該信任你的能力。」

「不，知道你對我隱瞞這麼重大的事情，固然有不被珍視的感覺，但是從你回來到現在，我也仔細想過，」他揮了揮手，示意福爾摩斯坐下，但對方只直挺挺僵立在那兒，盯著他的表情，「假如三年來，我都一直知道你在遠處涉險，卻沒有跟我聯繫，我一定會擔憂得發狂，我的心只會記掛著你，片刻難安。」

「而我無論如何不能跟你聯絡的，」福爾摩斯接著說，「就連麥考夫，我都只有缺錢、缺情報的時候才會連繫。」他有些自嘲地笑了。他知道自己是麥考夫最摯愛的兄弟，卻不知道自己是不是有資格擁有像華生這樣忠實的好友。

「正是如此！而我不認為自己能有福爾摩斯先生那樣的理性和冷靜，」眼看自己終於把理智敲回福爾摩斯的腦袋，華生才放下心來，「你能夠想像我在家裡坐立難安的樣子嗎？沒辦法專心看診，甚至連瑪莉都沒辦法好好照顧……」

醫生想起自己病逝的妻子，沉默了一會兒，憂傷地嘆了一口氣。

「即使我仍不能說是好好看護了瑪莉。」他閉上眼睛，又重新打起精神，再次安撫他的朋友，「請你放心，這樣的決定沒有造成任何傷害，無論是對我還是我們的友誼。」

福爾摩斯雖然半信半疑，但還是緩緩點了頭，小心翼翼地重拾自己在這個起居室的位置，也重拾自己在華生生命中的位置。

兩人就這樣安安靜靜地坐了一會兒，直到華生以明早仍有病人為由，提早回房休息了。

 

華生剛搬回貝克街的時候，他的房間連簡單的家具都沒有，他有種人生重新開始的感覺，就像他剛從阿富汗回到倫敦那時。而在那天晚上的談話過後，他更是覺得許多事情都被釐清了。

他與福爾摩斯的關係，向來是不對等的。福爾摩斯無論要求甚麼，他都是他忠實的僕人。即使他隱約感受到自己在對方心目中是獨一無二的存在，但是難免會有傷心絕望的時刻。像是之前，福爾摩斯偽裝自己得了東方熱病而瀕死，他口中所吐出的尖刻批評，仍偶爾會浮上他心頭，刺痛著他。

但是這一回，他確實看見了那個理智的思緒背後，藏著真摯的情感，他覺得自己的付出，並不是沒有回報。更重要的是，福爾摩斯也彷彿換了個人似的，不但不再注射古柯鹼，也增加自己的工作量，以避免案件之間的沉鬱心情影響到他們的生活。

不過，讓華生感到不可思議的是，福爾摩斯不只是持續尋找案件，甚至願意接受那些極端簡單，打發不了半天時間的小案子，就為了上門求助的客戶應允了豐厚的報酬。加上那天晚上跪在他面前這種怪異的舉動，他更加不安，覺得太過反常了。

他雖然喜歡福爾摩斯保持著開朗愉快的精神，但是他更擔心老友的精神狀態。就在他再也承受不住心中的困惑，打算好好詢問這個向來高傲的偵探時，福爾摩斯用兩張華格納的歌劇門票讓他分心了。

他們度過了一個美好的夜晚。麗池酒店的晚餐如此精緻而可口，他口中還迴盪著香檳的氣泡，而華格納的音樂更是至高無上的享受，他們手挽著手，就這樣在微冷的夜晚，帶著高昂的興致走回一同居住的貝克街。

即使已經超過了平常就寢的時間，華生仍然覺得體內充滿讓他無法安眠的興奮感，就在此時，福爾摩斯從口袋中取出一個手掌大小的木盒，遞給華生。

「我前天看到這個，覺得很適合你，」雖然是這麼簡單的一句話，但是從不慣於送禮的大偵探口中聽到，卻令人覺得非常彆扭，「你現在就可以打開，不會咬人的。」

華生小心翼翼地掀開蓋子，發現裡面是一對看來十分眼熟的翠綠袖扣。他有點驚喜，想起上周一同出去散步時，他多瞄了櫥窗內的這組袖扣一眼，而福爾摩斯竟然不但用他獨有的細心記住了這點，還真的以此作為禮物送到他手裡。

「福爾摩斯！」他既高興，又有些煩惱地開口，「這個禮物太貴重了，幾乎是我們半個月的房租啊！」

「噢，我想你注意到了，」大偵探輕挑地揮了揮手，「我最近接了不少案件。」

「我正是要跟你談談這件事情，」華生這才想起自己原本的疑惑，「這不太像你啊，老朋友，竟然會承接這些小案子。」

「我發現，許多虛榮的名流會願意為了一些他們所重視的瑣碎小事，付出不成比例的鉅款，」福爾摩斯解釋，「而我既然有能力在最短時間之內解決他們的困難，又何樂不為呢？反正閒著也是閒著，不如就好好珍惜生命的每一刻，發揮我自己過剩的精力。」他一邊說，一邊還伸了伸懶腰，彷彿要展示自己所謂「過剩的精力」一樣。

華生聽了如此合情合理的解釋，也就不再追問。

「可是，這還是讓你破費了。」他的臉有點兒熱了起來，即使把自己的所有袖扣全部加起來，也買不起這樣完美的祖母綠。

福爾摩斯搖搖頭，拿起其中一顆袖扣在燈下仔細端詳，「你的品味雖好，可是十分樸素，這只不過是我花了三個小時尋人的報酬，你無須擔心。」

華生雖然疑惑，但拒絕這樣的禮物未免顯得生疏而無禮，便默默收下了。

 

此後，這樣莫名其妙的禮物總是會默默出現在他的房間裡。當然，每一項禮物都是一個驚喜，但是從袖扣、懷表、手杖到薩佛街上的手工訂製服，他收到的禮物越來越多。行走在外，人們都以為他是從哪兒來的王公貴族，而不知道他只是一個必須與人分租住處的普通醫生。

 當然，福爾摩斯自己的衣飾也變得更有品味。雖然他曾經笑著對華生表示，自己只是為了要讓兩人並肩行走時，不會顯得突兀，才在外貌上吹毛求疵，但是華生知道他的老友向來就注重自己給人的印象，即使是在野地郊區，只要仍有外人在，他仍然不會鬆開任何一個鈕釦。

除此之外，他們的生活變得更加富足。起居室的壁爐上放著他慣抽的菸絲；桌旁是他喜歡的蘇格蘭威士忌；早餐桌上是遠從北歐送來，金黃色的雲莓果醬；桌上的鋼筆和記事本也都是福爾摩斯的贈禮，他簡直覺得自己被豢養了。

更讓他驚訝的是，他與福爾摩斯出遊的機會也增加了。有時候只是大偵探無聊，想要聽一場音樂會；有時候是不想麻煩哈德森太太而在外用餐。而當華生隨口提到自己從未好好遊覽歐陸的時候，福爾摩斯竟然也二話不說，立刻就規劃了行程，帶著他走訪他最熟悉的巴黎。

 他一開始以為這些奇異行徑，是福爾摩斯在彌補自己漂泊三年，無法滿足的物質享受。但是仔細一想，又覺得完全不是這麼一回事，因為所有事實都指出大偵探的消費行為，其目的都集中在華生身上。

而就在他認為福爾摩斯在物質上對他的關照已經太誇張，打算要制止他的時候，發生了更荒謬的事情。

  

那是個陽光燦爛的早晨。

他在床上輾轉了幾分鐘，才打起精神面對溫暖的朝陽。一睜開朦朧的睡眼，就看到床頭出現一個用深黑色絨布包裹著的小方盒。

盒子裡面，是一枚雕紋精巧的戒指。

華生立刻醒了過來。

他覺得福爾摩斯的精神狀態一定已經惡化到達藥石罔效的程度，才會神智不清到將這樣的禮物放在他的床頭。他抓著那個柔軟溫暖的絨布盒，連晨袍都來不及披上，就衝出自己的房間，敲了敲福爾摩斯的房門。

「噢，我親愛的華生，」福爾摩斯像樹梢的鳥兒一般輕巧地為他開了門，「快請進，請原諒我的房間裡滿是資料，雜亂不堪。」

即使同住了這麼多年，華生也很少進入福爾摩斯的寢室，處在這樣半陌生的空間裡，更覺得不自在。

他本來劈頭就想質問福爾摩斯是不是瘋了、腦筋不清楚了，可是一見到對方精神奕奕、眼神銳利的樣子，立時退縮了。

「福爾摩斯，我必須很認真地跟你討論這件事情，」華生鼓起勇氣，有些笨拙地開口，「我非常感謝你的禮物，可是你這樣子會寵壞我的！」

「這正是我的目的啊！」偵探懶懶地笑了，「你知道我不是善於表達情感的人，而我一直希望能找到方法，傳達我對你的感謝、回報你對我的友誼。」

「我曾說過，即使是一千個道歉也無法彌補我對你的虧欠，而我對你的情感，是無論任何語言都不足以表達的，」他的態度變得認真起來，「我不是個喜好物質享受的人，我知道你也不是，金錢對我們而言，只有用具的價值。但是我希望能用行動，而不是無法衡量的話語，讓你理解你對我的重要性。」

「更何況，我非常滿意你衣冠楚楚的樣子，」他眨了眨眼睛，笑著說，「即使你的本質比外在華服更加耀眼。」他腆不知恥地補上了這麼一句，就像是孩童一般無視社會禮法，只知陳述真相。

「那，可是，戒指？」華生沒有想到對方如此直接坦白，慌亂之下，更是結巴了，「你不會是真的要我戴上吧？」

「我知道你在瑪莉過世之後，就摘下婚戒，」福爾摩斯低頭，不願意對上摯友的目光，更不願意看到對方表露的哀傷，「你的手指空蕩蕩的，我希望能夠讓你覺得有所歸屬，象徵某個終身不變的情誼。」

_我希望成為你的歸屬，希望我們的情誼終身不變。_

「我們都是男人，這樣……很奇怪，」華生的表情雖然困擾，可是並沒有拒絕，而笑容更是幸福洋溢。

「你不能夠用追求女性的方式來對待我，為我買衣服，帶我上餐館、聽音樂會。」遲鈍的華生終於明白福爾摩斯這一連串怪異行為背後的原因。

「除了你之外，我還能有誰呢？」福爾摩斯的表情有些無助，只有在這種時候，華生才會想起，這個天才璀璨的男人，年紀還比自己小了兩歲。

「如果這樣讓你快樂的話……」華生打開盒子，取出那枚戒指，「那麼我想身上多一點飾品也無妨。」

「不是這樣讓我快樂，」從華生手中取走戒指，福爾摩斯捉住了華生的手腕，「是你，你讓我快樂。」

他為華生套上戒指，彷彿這是再自然不過的事情。而華生自己也不覺得如此重大的時刻，只穿著睡衣有甚麼問題。

於是醫師與偵探，傻傻地相視而笑，清晨的陽光篩過濁金與墨黑的髮絲，兩人額頭輕觸，彷如親吻。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前為了《一室．兩人．三代同堂》寫的。  
> 仍然喜歡含蓄的，維多利亞時代的感情，所以仍然願意面對這篇舊作。


End file.
